Not A Part of The Plan
by yellowlightning
Summary: He is the protégé of the world’s greatest detective, the son of fearless trapeze artists, and the leader of Jump City’s protectors...and despite all of these aspects...he could not ask the one girl he liked out on a date. CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans--I know many wish they did, I am one of them )

**A/N:** for those who are reading **"First Snow Fall"** i updated, review and try to guess my question--i'll write a fanfic of your liking if you get it right if you haven't already known--yes i am back..well hope you like this new fic..

****

**Not a Part of the Plan**

Chapter One

Robin nervously ran his hand through his spiky black hair. His eyes darted around the place as he mentally pushed himself. He is the protégé of the world's greatest detective and Gotham's greatest hero, the son of fearless acrobats and trapeze artists, and the leader of Jump City's protectors, the Teen Titans--he has endured the greatest sorrow of losing his parents at a young age and faced and defeated some of the worse people in the world, far more than capable of killing him--and despite all of these aspects and accomplishments he could not ask the one girl he liked out on a date.

It was foolish and childish, how such an emotion of liking someone could send his stomach on edge. He felt uneasy and nervous because all he feared was rejection. No words could ever explain it, but putting yourself emotionally out on the line is in his opinion had a far greater consequence of getting hurt than putting himself out on the line in battle.

'Just do it' Robin's mind cried, breaking through his thoughts and the silenced room. Taking a deep breath, Robin opened his mouth. "Hey Starfire, you look nice this morning. So, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me." He shut his eyes and replayed his words and the tone of his voice. "No. Stupid. Stupid." The living room door swished open as he spattered out, "Stupid Rob-."

His masked eyes locked onto amethyst orbs. Raven paused in her step and the two continue to look at one another. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Raven took her leave and headed towards the kitchen. Just as she disappeared into the kitchen, Robin rolled his eyes and groaned. Sure he didn't make a fool out of himself to Starfire, but he didn't mean Raven was any better.

Raven placed the tea kettle on the stove, her mind replaying the scene that just happened a few minutes ago. Robin was never one to talk to himself let alone call himself 'stupid', unless it dealt with Slade and some misunfortunate turn of events. However, she figure that it wasn't the case and to save him from the embarrassment she just headed to the kitchen—her original destination.

She heard the kitchen door open behind her, knowing fully well it was Robin himself. No one else is normally awake this early except them.

"Morning," mumbled Robin in slight embarrassment, as he opened the fridge. If it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't eaten dinner the night before--so needless to say he was starving--he would have avoided Raven for most of the day until his macho ego got over himself.

"Morning," Raven simply replied, with not much feeling, her eyes remaining on the stove.

A sense of thick silence seemed to appear as Raven stood patiently waiting for her water to boil. She could see Robin move about the kitchen grabbing a bowl and spoon for his milk and cereal from the corner of her eyes. His stomach growled gaining a raised eyebrow from Raven as he glanced up to look at her to see if she heard. Her eyes quickly returned to the tea kettle and an empty mug.

The silence grew awkward and finally Robin dropped his spoon into the bowl. "Fine! I'll tell you," he nearly shouted.

Raven turned around took look at Robin who looked nearly as surprised as she felt when hearing what he said. "I didn't ask to know," she responded, causing Robin to downcast his eyes.

The tea kettle whistled and Raven spun back around to make her tea. She knew it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but it had been the truth--she didn't ask. But that didn't hide the fact that at least one percent of her was curious.

Robin self-consciously frowned as he returned to eating his cereal. He could feel it--he was sulking. That was strike two on the embarrassment chart with Raven, not that it should have matter but than again that's where his macho ego came into play once again. He didn't even know where the outburst came from. Maybe he just wanted someone to know.

Raven took a seat at the table, across from Robin; he wasn't the only one who could tell he was sulking. Taking a sip of her tea, Raven lowered her mug, "You wanna talk about it?"

Robin glanced up, making eye contact with her. He considered the offer for a second before answering, "No."

Raven rolled her eyes, a bit irritated, and returned to drinking her tea. She tried.

He didn't need to tell her and she didn't need to know. He could deal with this on his own and once again he found himself thinking on how to ask Starfire out. Five minutes had pass and he was already down with his cereal but yet he remain at his seat, thinking. Raven had by than finished her tea and rose to place her mug in the sink. That's when it hit him.

"Raven! You're a girl," he dumbly cried out.

Raven froze from the sink and turned around with an irritated look on her face. "Thanks for noticing. Did you just realize that now? Jeez, you're right. You are stupid."

'Ouch' Robin thought as he winced. 'Great there goes strike three.' Realizing she was still glaring at him, Robin quickly tried to explain as she started walking toward the kitchen door. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. I just--it's just--I--I need your help. I need you to do me a favor."

Raven froze in front of the door. 'Now that's the first,' she thought as the door swished open at her presence. She turned around to see Robin's head in his hands and with a sigh she headed towards the kitchen table. "What is it?"

Robin looked up to see Raven sitting across from him, once again. With a small smile he sat up, but stopped when he realized he didn't know what to say. "Thing is--"his voice drifted.

"Just say it," Raven impatiently replied.

"I like Starfire," Robin quickly said, looking at Raven for a reaction only to see that she had none.

"I hope you didn't just figure that out now because if that's the case than you really are stupid," commented Raven as Robin stared at her, slightly glaring. "Look everyone in this tower knows you have a big crush on Star, well everyone except Starfire--she is a bit naive."

"H-How?" questioned Robin, dropping the fact that Raven called him stupid and probably meant it.

"Where there's the fact you two do a lot of flirting with one another," Raven pointed out, growing a bit restless at the conversation.

"We don't flirt!" argued Robin as Raven gave him a look.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you needed help," replied Raven as she looked at Robin.

"I do, I--I don't know how to ask her out on a date," mumbled Robin as he looked down at his empty bowl.

"Just ask her out. I think it's safe to say that she likes you as well," Raven said as Robin glanced up at her.

"You think?" Robin said with hope. Raven gave him another look. "I'm just not good when it comes to dating girls. I don't want to mess up."

"Robin, I don't think I'm the best person to ask for help. If you haven't notice relationships are not my area of expertise," Raven softly replied, feeling sorry for her leader. "Why don't you ask Cyborg or Beast Boy?"

"Because they can't tell me what Starfire likes. You can. Besides you can tell me what most girls go for. What they look for in a guy and on dates," explained Robin as he looked at her, his eyes if she could see was begging.

"I don't think I count on the majority of girls and their expectations. I'm not most girls," she honestly admitted as Robin continued to look at her. "Not to mention me and Star are complete opposites."

"Please Raven? I don't care if we have to go through what you expect and turn it all around to fit Stat's expectations. Just please, will you help me on this?" begged Robin as Raven seemed to shift in her chair.

He was begging, Robin never begged and it unnerved her that he was. "Fine," she sighed in defeat.

"Thank you so much, Raven" smiled Robin as Raven rolled her eyes. "I owe you."

"You got that right," muttered Raven as Robin stood up to put his dishes in the sink.

Rising from her seat, Raven stopped upon hearing Robin's words. "Do we really flirt?"

Raven opened her mouth, but was soon interrupted. "Glorious of all mornings. dear friends!" greeted Starfire as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Raven managed to say as Starfire beamed.

Raven turned her attention back at Robin who was looking at the beautiful girl with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Star" replied Robin.

"I'm going to the roof to mediate," Raven announced as Starfire went to the fridge. She wanted to save herself from their unconscious flirting. "Meet me there in an hour and we can talk about things." She quietly said the last statement to Robin who simply nodded his head, his eyes still on Star.

_to be continued.._

_x x x_

thanks for reading! please review and let me know what you think


	2. Favorite Flower

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

**Pairings:** To clear up confusion and to avoid flames, this is a Robin/Starfire fanfiction, but it will eventually turn out to be a Robin/Raven   So if you're not a fan of Robin/Raven pairings, spare me the flames and just don't read the story.  I gained my fair share of flames from my last story when I asked nicely for none--and I do not wish for more of them. 

**A/N: **My reason for never posting pairings is because I wish to be judged as a writer and not technically who I write about.  If I can get a reader to think differently or to like or even consider a non-cannon couple--than I accomplished something as a writer.

**zaknafien- **I want to personally thank you for kindly voicing the words I wanted to say to my flamers.  Be happy to know you are one of the reasons I continue to writer, because of devoted reviewers like you.  Expect a chapter dedicated to you.  Much thanks again!

**Not a Part of the Plan**

Chapter Two

Raven sat at the edge of the wall of the roof. Her eyes were closed and her mind was slowly returning from deep mediation back into reality. It was cool sunny morning and there was a constant breeze that blew her hair and cape. It wasn't long before she heard the roof door open and shut. Exactly an hour had passed; despite how considerate Robin is he was also prompt when it came to timing.

"Aren't you scared of falling?" questioned Robin as he leaned against the wall.

"Only when I look down," Raven responded as she opened her eyes to see Robin smiling at her. "How'd your talk with Starfire go?"

"It was good," smiled Robin recalling the memory of him helping her cook breakfast. Snapping out of the reminiscing he glanced at Raven. "Oh, was I suppose to ask her out than?"

"That would have done much help, but 'no' you didn't have to," replied Raven as she untucked her legs from under her. "So what is it that you wanted to know?"

Robin simply shrugged as he turned around to lean his back against the wall. "I don't know. What does she like?"

"Mustard for one thing," Raven dryly answered as Robin glanced back her with a look. "Robin, you and I both know that Star isn't hard to please."

Robin lowered his head and stared at the ground. "I know. I just really like her and I want to make sure she knows that," he said under his breath.

Raven glanced behind her to look at him. With a sigh she turned her gaze to the sky. "She likes shopping, going to the movies and watching happy love struck flicks. She likes new things that amaze, captivate, and entertain her--like carnivals and fairs. She enjoys simple stuff as well, like watching the sunset and stargazing but you have to explain it to her for her to understand the beauty. Star likes to laugh and smile, she lives to be happy. That's all you simply have to do--just make her happy." Raven could feel Robin's eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze. She knew he wondered how she knew. "You can learn a lot from a person with mediation and small-talk alone."

Robin pulled his gaze away from her and stared up at the clouds in the sky. Truth be told, he didn't expect that kind of answer to leave Raven's mouth but it had been what he needed to hear. "A dinner and movie sounds nice. What do you think?" Robin glanced at Raven who met his gaze.

"Default dates are always _nice_," Raven answered, using his choice of words.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "Default dates, huh? Is that what you girls call them?"

"That's what **I** call them," replied Raven, emphasizing the 'I'.

Her words gained his gaze, but she had her eyes locked to the sky. His thoughts reverted back to their conversation in the kitchen. '_I'm not most girls_' he heard her say in his mind. Guilt filled inside of him and for some stupid reason only now he seemed to remember that the purple girl beside him is a half-demon cursed to bottle her emotions.

"She likes sunflowers," Raven spoke up through the silence as she slowly swung her legs, feeling her heels hit the side of the building.

"Huh?" Robin said, dumbfounded. His mind still stuck on what Raven said earlier.

"Her favorite type of flowers, are sunflowers," explained Raven as she glanced back at Robin. "I thought that maybe you might want to get her flowers."

"Yeah, thanks. Great idea," he smiled as Raven nodded her head. Buying a girl flowers, such a simple rule to dating and he didn't even think about it. He found himself looking at Raven who now had her eyes shut and her head downward. "What are your favorite flowers?"

Raven shot open her eyes and as she did, she quickly stood on the ledge and jumped down to the rooftop, her heart beating rather fast.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as he stood up straight, Raven stopping in her steps, her back towards him. "What happened? Did I--"

"I looked down," Raven truthfully answered as she looked over her shoulder to Robin who seemed to let out a sigh of relief and a short laugh. "I was serious about the looking down stuff."

"Apparently," he replied with a nod, feeling like he just caught his breath as well.

"I think I'm going to get a bite to eat," Raven said, as her stomach quietly growled, gaining a smile from the masked leader. "Are we done?"

Robin nodded his head. "Oh wait." She paused in turned around and looked at him. "Should I ask her out for tonight?"

"I don't see why not," shrugged Raven, still wondering why he needed her help.

"Okay," Robin responded, feeling a bit more confident from before.

Raven nodded her head and started walking toward the rooftop door. Stopping in the center, she glanced over her shoulder at her leader. "Tell me how it goes."

Robin looked up with a smile. "I will." The spiky hair boy watched as Raven opened the door and he remembered. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" asked Raven as she turned around, pausing in the doorframe.

"You never told me what your favorite flowers are," Robin said with a small smile.

There was a pause. "Easter lilies, they're Easter lilies," Raven quiet answered. The question caught her off guard. It explained her eyes opening all of a sudden only to face the ground thousands of feet below her, striking panic within her.

She had expected their conversation to revolve around Star and she really didn't mind--it was a part of the plan. However, when she lowered her guards and seemed to find solitude in the morning breeze--Robin steered off the real order of things and asked her something that was . . . 'personal' was that the word? It was no doubtingly something no one else asked or knew, so perhaps it was personal to some extent.

He never recalled hearing or seeing that type of flower, but he nodded his head. A split second of silence passed before Raven bowed her head and disappeared down the staircase. His mind reverted back to the thought that plague his mind, 'asking Starfire out'.

_x x x_

_..to be continued.._


	3. Just Ask Her Out

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Teen Titans.

A/N: I apologize for the wait, school has been rather time consuming. Hopefully I'll have the fourth chapter up in a couple of weeks. BTW, thanks for all the wonderful comments! () I hope you like the chapter!!

**Not A Part Of The Plan**

Chapter Three

Robin paced in the hall way, a couple of feet away from the living entrance. 'I can do this' he silently encouraged, as he paused in his step to glance at the door. He knew Starfire was in there watching TV and Cyborg and Beastboy were in the kitchen putting together a late lunch, so there would be no disruptions from those two.

He wanted things perfect. So with a lot of practicing and a bunch of revisions of words to say, he finally felt ready--at least as ready as he would ever be. 'Ok, guess it's now or never'. With a deep breath, Robin stepped forward and the door swished open.

_x x x_

Raven stretched as she exited her bedroom. She grew restless of mediation and was on the verge of finding her misplaced novel. Her stomach softly growled and she decided to fetch her half eaten sandwich as well. Reaching the entrance of the living room, the door opened revealing Robin and Starfire. Realizing Robin was obviously in the moment of asking the redhead out, she was relieved to see they didn't notice her presence. Deciding to make her way to the kitchen unnoticed, Raven quietly walked toward the kitchen door--she'll get her book later.

I--um," started Robin as he shifted the weight on his feet. "I really like your outfit today. You look nice."

Starfire gave Robin a slight puzzled look at she gazed down at her clothes. "Thank you, Robin, but it is not the same uniform I have always been wearing. Or has something changed and I have not noticed." Robin shut his eyes and silently cursed himself as Starfire looked at her outfit trying to find something new about it.

Raven stopped in her step, just a centimeter before the censors. 'He can't be serious' her mind cried as she turned around to see Robin rub the back of his neck and stutter over something to say. She heard "eyes" and "really green". 'Maybe he _did_ need her help'

"Um, Starfire," Raven called out, gaining both hers and Robin's attention. "Can you do me a favor and get the sandwich I asked you to put away? I can't find it."

"I would be more than happy to retrieve your wich of sand for you, friend Raven," nodded Starfire with a smile. "Robin, I hope you do not mind. I will return in--what is that word? Ah, yes in a minute."

The masked boy only nodded his head as Starfire glided to the kitchen. As the doors shut behind her, Raven walked toward Robin who was now sitting on the couch. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She glanced down at her leader who appeared defeated as she shifted her weight on her feet.

'What to say? What to say?' Raven's mind pondered, knowing fully well it wouldn't take Starfire to find her sandwich give and take the distractions and delay provided by Cyborg and Beastboy.

"You aren't going to call yourself stupid now are you?" Raven's dry humor voiced. Robin looked up at her and glared. She wasn't really one to comfort others, it had never been a role she played in life, but than again _love_ was never her area of expertise and Robin knew that.

She didn't mean to offend him, only lighten the mood. Her eyes gaze around the living room and she wondered how she gotten herself in this mess.

"Was I that bad that you had to intervene?" Robin quietly questioned in his hands. Raven let out a sigh; it took her a second to realize he wasn't mad at her for interrupting but at himself for needing her to.

Taking a seat on the couch, Raven settled her hands on her lap. She figured placing a hand on his shoulders would be slightly weird. "No," she lied as Robin glanced up at her and gave her another look. "Okay, yes. You told her that her outfit looked nice. The same outfit she's been wearing since the day she joined the team."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Robin frowned as he buried his head back into his hands. "What am I going to do Raven?"

"Just ask her out," shrugged Raven as she glanced at the kitchen door to see if Starfire was coming. She turned her attention back to Robin who stared at her. She was being inconsiderate, unsympathetic, and unreasonable.

"You heard me. I just tried that!" cried Robin in frustration as he ruffled his hair out of irritation. With a sigh his voice softened. "I don't get it. I practiced. I knew what to say, but--"

"Look, Robin, not all girls expect to be dazzled by compliments and showered in gifts when a guy asks them out. We aren't in the movies and most of us don't expect movie star happenings," Raven exclaimed before quieting her voice, "So just ask her out."

"Just like that? I'm suppose to just go up to her and be like 'Hey Star, I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner and a movie?'" Robin mindlessly replied as he leaned back into the couch.

He crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know what he was thinking asking Raven of all people for help. She was right he should have asked Beastboy and Cyborg. First it was making the comment about calling himself stupid, than she had to bring up his lame compliment toward Starfire as if he already didn't feel stupid about that, and now she was once again implying the simplicity of asking a girl out--when it was more complicating than that.

"Works for me," shrugged Raven, gaining Robin's gaze.

The kitchen door opened and Starfire appeared with a plate. "I must apologize toward the both of you. Friend Robin, I am sorry for taking longer than in a minute. But, as I retrieved friend Raven's wich of sand Beastboy had devoured it only seconds after I removed it from the fridge," explained Starfire as she walked toward her friends. "But fear not, Raven, for I have put together a wich of sand for you to consume."

Raven stared at the sandwich that seemed to be filled with God knows what. Three things she could distinguish was bread, an overwhelming amount of mustard, and the blue stuff no one in their right mind would eat. "Um, thanks Star," Raven weakly smiled as she took the plate from Starfire. "Well, I'm going to eat this in my room." She rose from the couch and managed to give Robin a look of encouragement before walking out of his eye sight.

"Hey Star, I was wondering if you want to go out for a dinner and a movie?" Robin voiced causing Raven to pause couple of feet in front the opened door. She hadn't expected him to ask while she was still in the room.

"I would love to," Starfire smiled enthusiastically.

Raven allowed a small smile to grace her face as she stepped out of the living room, allowing the two titans to discuss a little more on their date. Her smile quickly faded away as her eyes gazed down at her 'new' sandwich just as she reached the entrance of her bedroom. 'Just great, first no book now no sandwich—at least not an eatable one. Robin SO owes me now.'

_x x x _

_to be continued..._


	4. Attire and Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans 

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I know I said I would update soon, but finals came up not to mention this was probably the hardest chapter I had to write. Not much happening but its kind of essential to have for the storyline. I'll explain why in the next chapter cause its real late here and I've been slaving over this to get it done. So with one more note, I'll leave you to the story.

**gothic ghost **has brought it to my attention that the line "you're a girl!" was line in Harry Potters-Goblet of Fire. I have never read any of the Harry Potter books although my sister highly encourages me to. So I did not KNOWINGLY steal or take the quote. If however any of my readers feel offended for me not stating so in advance, I apologize. Gothic ghost, I do not admit to stealing the line "Raven! You're a girl!" since I did not know it exsisted until you told me, but I do apologize if it some how offended you or any of my other readers for not stating any disclaimer for it.

With all of that said, ENJOY! I hope you like it because I cant honestly admit it isnt my favorite chapter so far.

**Revised! **I wasn't that greatly satisfied especiallyafter reading thefirst three chapters. So I rewrote it thinking my readers deserve better. Hope those who read it the first time around like this one a lotbetter.

**Not a Part of the Plan**

Chapter 4

Raven let out a sigh as the kitchen door hissed opened. She had just finished making a fresh new sandwich and was about to spend a quiet afternoon eating and reading her finally retrieved novel--apparently everyone else in the tower weren't aware of her plans.

"Hey Raven, haven't seen you the whole day," greeted Cyborg as he entered the kitchen, seeing Raven sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hey Cyborg," Raven answered as she closed her book shut, allowing a small smile to grace her face. His smile broaden at her--it wasn't everyday that Raven would smile at you.

"Hey Cy, don't forget the--," Beastboy's voice faltered as he entered the kitchen, meeting the burning gaze courtesy of Raven. She stared at the green boy, upset. "Um, hey Raven. Nice day wouldn't you say?"

"It would have been a lot nicer if _someone _didn't eat my sandwich," glared Raven as Beastboy inched his way behind Cyborg. She knew it was no accident. He had been in the kitchen when she handed Starfire her sandwich to place in the fridge. His gawking and drooling, should have hinted her that he would eat it the second she stepped out of the room. She had to make it a mental note to remember to include meat if she expected to eat half of her sandwich at a later time.

"Oh that was your sandwich in the fridge?" Beastboy nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. How could Raven be mad? He was starving and her peanut butter jelly sandwich looked so good. He was so weak from all that--ok so he wasn't fatigued to the point where he couldn't make his own sandwich, but he was hungry and lazy but more hungry than lazy. Feeling her burning gaze still on him, Beastboy snapped out of his mindful reasoning. With a big nervous smile he turned to Cyborg. "Well, it looks like you got things under control here, Cy. I--um, I'll meet you in the living room." With those words the green changeling rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room for safety.

"You know you could go easier on him," Cyborg commented as he pulled out a box of popcorn from the cabinet. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Me? I didn't even say a word," Raven innocently replied with a small smile as she bit into her sandwich. Aside from Starfire, Cyborg was the next closest Titan to her. She figured it had to do with all those times spend helping him work on the T-Car.

Cyborg let out a short laugh as he hit the 'start' button on the microwave. "Well, Beastboy and I are planning to have a movie marathon. If you promise not to hurt Beastboy, you're more than welcomed to join us."

"No thanks," denied Raven as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, watching Cyborg gather more junk food. It was amazing just how much a small green boy and a half human-half robot could eat.

Cyborg raised one of his eyebrows and smirked, "Can't promise to be good."

"Funny," Raven sarcastically remarked. He was always one to tease her; it was a surprise just how much she allowed him to get away with.

"So Goth girl, what is it that you got planned that you can't watch a couple of movies with us guys?" questioned Cyborg as he pulled out a big tray from one of the cabinets. Raven simply held up the novel she's been meaning to finish while Cyborg gave a nod of understanding. "Well if you finish, get bored, or change your mind you know where to find us."

"I know. Thanks," Raven said as she watched him pile all the junk food and drinks onto the tray.

"Well, I'll see you around," Cyborg nodded as he headed toward the kitchen door. Picking up her novel, Raven continued where she left up just as the door closed shut--leaving her once again in the quiet kitchen.

_x x x_

Satisfied from her afternoon snack, Raven stepped into the hallway to take a shower. She finished a chapter of the book and decided to take a relaxing shower before finishing the last couple of chapters. Aside from the surround sounds faintly heard from the living room, compliments of Cyborg and Beastboy's movie-fest, the hallway was quiet. Strangely enough just like the automatic doors used from the living room and kitchen, Starfire's bedroom door swished open just as Raven stepped in front of it.

"Friend Raven, you are the person I wish to see," Starfire cried out in joy. Her face brightened with a huge smile as Raven glanced at her from the corner of her eye. The two were so different, some times she wondered just how they manage to get along as well as they did. Raven always figured the little episode with the Puppet Master speeded up the process and kind of made trusting a big must in the personal life department.

Raven turned to face Starfire and for the second time that day she greeted someone with a rare small smile. "Well you look nice." The orange hair girl was dressed in a mid-length jean denim skirt with a pink sleeveless top.

"Why thank you friend Raven. Robin and I will be going out for a dinner and a movie. So I decided to dress down," beamed Starfire as clapped her hands together.

Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked at Starfire a bit strangely. "I think you mean dress up, Star," Raven corrected.

"Oh yes, dress up, thank you Raven," nodded Starfire as she smoothed out her skirt. Raven simply nodded. She found herself, a lot of the times, correcting Starfire and her usage of 'Earthling phrases' as Starfire like to put it. "So I look good? Because I was thinking of wearing the outfit Beastboy had bought me for Christmas."

Raven's face dropped as she stared at Starfire as flashbacks of a green skirt and orange top came to mind. His concept of the coloring was that Starfire had orange hair and green eyes, so why wouldn't a person buy her an outfit of the two colors—extremely bright neon colors. "No, Star. You look wonderful. You shouldn't have to bother in changing again." It was probably the most enthusiasm she used all day--which wasn't much, but she wasn't

"You are right, friend Raven. Thank you for your assistance. Perhaps I will wear the outfit the next time we got out for pizza," beamed Starfire as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Great," Raven replied with a monotone voice as she rolled her eyes. 'Maybe I can convince her to wear it separately if anything' thought Raven as she looked at Starfire, who appeared to be in her own world.

"Thank you for your assistance, Raven" smiled Starfire, not noticing Raven's change of tone. "Oh no I almost forgot. I had promise Beastboy and Cyborg that I will make them pudding of absence since I will not be able to attend their watching of movies this evening. A thousand of apologies but I must depart friend Raven."

Raven nodded as Starfire took flight. "Oh Star, have fun tonight." Starfire glanced over her shoulder at Raven and smiled.

"Oh I will. Thank you friend Raven!" said Starfire and with those words she quickly made her way down the hall.

'There are sure of lot of interruptions today,' Raven thought as she made her way back down the hallway, remembering the shower she wished on taking. It was a good thing she had a good amount of mediation today or her emotions would be easily unnerved.

_x x x_

Letting out a sigh of contentment, Raven opened the bathroom door. With her personal shower broken, she had to use the hallway bathroom until Cyborg or Robin got around to fixing it. Drying her hair with her towel, Raven stepped into the hallway fully dressed in a fresh clean outfit and just as she did she felt someone collide into her. Stumbling to the ground Raven heard herself mentally swear that if it was Beastboy she would personally take it upon herself to hurt him.

Robin staggered in his steps, as the laws of physics caused him to step back because of the impact he just caused. "Raven!" Robin quickly replied seeing the blue cloak girl on the floor. With much guilt, Robin grabbed Raven's hand to help her up. "I'm sorry. I didn't see--"

"Forget it," Raven quickly brushed off as she met the gaze of her mask leader, by than she was already on her feet, fixing and straightening out her cloak.

"Its just it's almost six thirty and I wanted to buy Star flowers before than and--," Robin quickly rambled as he nervously ran his hand through his hair while she wondered just exactly why he bothered on telling her these minor details. He was only trying to explain to her why he was running.

"You aren't gonna wear that are you?" interrupted Raven as she stared at Robin, who appeared to be wearing his uniform.

"Um yeah. Why what's wrong?" questioned Robin, his voice full of concerned. He did shower and change.

"Well for one thing Starfire isn't wearing her uniform. So maybe you shouldn't wear yours," stated Raven as she picked up her fallen towel. She frowned realizing she could no longer use it to dry her hair. Raven gazed up to hear Robin mumble something as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What?"

"I don't have anything to wear," Robin repeated as he glanced down the hall at nothing. He felt like a girl on TV saying that.

"How can you not have anything to wear besides your uniform?" questioned Raven as she stared at Robin in disbelief. "Even I have other articles of clothing besides this uniform." Robin slightly flinched, her sarcasm was back.

"Okay, so I'm exaggerating. I do have clothes—I just wouldn't know what to wear," stated Robin as he watch Raven walk off, in direction of their rooms. 'Where is she going?' thought Robin. "I mean can you blame me? For half my life I've been using this uniform." He quickly caught up to her.

"Just throw a pair of jeans and a shirt on," Raven replied as they continued down the hall. From the corner of her eye she caught of glimpse of Robin's gaze on her. There in his eyes she saw it again--it was a plead of help. "What do you want me to do? Pick out an outfit for you?" She was a bit frustrated of the situation. Never in her imagination would she figure helping out Robin would be this much work.

"Well, I was thinking that you could tell me which looked best but that works too." Robin grinned widely. He was teasing and she could feel the irritation grow inside of her as he smiled.

'Why am I helping him, again?' Raven asked herself as they reached Robin's room. Her sense of reasoning came into play; figuring it may be because of the 'promise' she made or perhaps she did it out of 'sympathy' or maybe 'pity' even. She watched as the door open as she self-consciously walked in. Her mind was too preoccupied in finding an answer to realize that for the first time ever she was standing in Robin's room.

It was surprisingly clean. His bed was made, his bookcase dusted, his desk cleared with all his gadgets neatly placed on top of it, everything was in order. Her eyes eventually ventured to the wall where she heard were covered of newspaper clippings of Slade, she heard it from the others--but the walls were bare.

"Well my closet is over there," Robin said, interrupting her thoughts as he pointed toward the corner of the room, taking a seat on his bed.

"You _can't _be serious," Raven responded as she stared at him.

Robin let out a nervous laugh as he smiled, "It was worth a shot."

Raven watched as he stood, walking pass her and toward his closet. Feeling a bit out place in his room, she took a seat on his bed and even than things felt rather uncomfortable. Running her finger through her hair, Raven frowned as she felt her wet hair drip on the back of her cloak. Her expression however changed as her eyes caught sight of a freshly washed red towel that was embedded with an 'R' symbol neatly folded at the foot of Robin's bed.

Robin searched through his closet for something to wear aside from his uniform. Realizing he didn't have much of a selection, he made a mental note to go clothes shopping in the near future. Feeling a bit satisfied with his selection, the masked boy turned around to his teammate. "How's th--Is that my towel?" Robin pointed out as he stared at Raven who seemed to be drying her hair off with his towel.

"Well I don't know. You think this 'R' logo of yours mean anything?" Raven sarcastically retorted as she glared at him. 'Why do you ask question if you already know the answer?' her mind questioned.

"What are you doing using my towel?" questioned Robin. He wasn't all too sure why he was so defensive about it. It was just a towel, but than again he just washed that towel.

'There he goes again. Asking stupid questions,' thought Raven as she glared at him, ignoring the look he was giving her. "Well, thanks to you mines fell on the floor and there is no way that I'm going to use it now," explained Raven as she finished drying off her hair.

"Fine," Robin said, before remembering why she was in his room to begin with. "So what do you think?" He held of his selection for her to see, dropping their little argument as if it never happened.

"You mind as well wear that tux you wore when you went to the prom with Kitten," responded Raven as she combed her hair with her fingers.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Robin argued as he glared at her. He was beginning to regret her help all over again. He didn't need her sarcasm.

"The black pants are fine, but a long white collared shirt? Don't you think that's a little too semi-formal for a dinner and a movie?" questioned Raven as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Unless you plan on taking Starfire to one of those fancy restaurants." She paused for a bit. "Are you taking her to one of those fancy restaurants?"

"No, I was just going to take her to a fast food place. Why? Should I take her to a fancy restaurant?" questioned Robin as his voice seemed to panic all over again.

She stared at him once again. 'How did I ever get myself into this mess?' Raven asked herself for what it felt like the hundredth time that day. "No," she calmly responded. He was back to being pathetic and she was back to feeling sorry--maybe that's how she got herself into this mess. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, Raven continued. "A fancy dinner would be a little too early in, wouldn't you think? Just find a regular shirt to wear and you'll be fine." Standing up, Raven straightened out her cloak before making eye contact with Robin. "Look, I'm sorry about the towel. If you want I'll wash it for you."

"No, I'm sorry. You've been a lot of help, I'm sorry for overacting over the towel and the tux comment," Robin said sleepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raven simply nodded, noticing Robin was never one to apologize. "Well you better get change it's almost six thirty," Raven pointed out as she glanced at the clock, 6:23 PM. Robin nodded his head as Raven turned around to leave.

_x x x_

It wasn't too long after returning to her room did Raven hear a knock at her door. 'What was it that I was thinking about interruptions today,' thought Raven as she stood from her bed to answer the door. But that didn't stop her from curiously asking, "Who is it?" It couldn't be Beastboy or Cyborg since they never leave during their movie marathons unless it is to use the bathroom or grab more food and it was already 6:30 so Robin had to be meeting up with Starfire right about now.

"It's me," the voice called back. Surprised to hear the voice, walked to her door and opened it to see Robin standing out in the hall way in a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey, shouldn't you get going it's already six thirty," Raven said as she stared at his masked eyes, her mind wondering why he was standing in front of her bedroom door.

"Yah, I just realized I forgot to tell you 'thanks' for the help," Robin replied. He smiled at her and she was surprised.

"You're welcome," she managed to voice. It hadn't occurred to her that up until that moment Robin hadn't thanked her once for anything aside from that one time when she agreed to help him.

A pause of silence passed before Robin spoke up. "So how do I look?" Robin asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice that Raven seem to catch.

"You look--good," Raven heard herself say. Sure it was a bit weird to state, but it was true Robin looked good. Not to mention the guy needed as much encouragement as she could give and once again she found herself asking herself _why_ he asked her and not the guys.

"Thanks. Well, I better go. Star is probably waiting," Robin smirked and she could still hear his nervousness. "Guess I can save the sunflowers for the next date, huh?" A tinge of disappointment in his words, she figured it was because he had nothing to give Starfire on their first date. With one last smile of hope he walked off.

"There's chocolate in the fridge," Raven said before she could even think it. It happened again he looked like a lost little boy and she felt the need to help him.

"What? No there isn't," Robin said as he turned around. He was a couple of feet away from her as he burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes there is. In the back bottom shelf on the right," she shyly explained as he slowly caught on.

"Thanks Raven," smiled Robin a bit relieved that he had something to give Star.

"Just don't forget, you owe me" Raven said as looked at him, dead serious.

"Big! I know!" Robin cried out as he waved as he rushed down the hall a big smile on his face.

_x x x_

to be continued


	5. The First Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry, I know I promised the update would be quick but it took longer than I expected. Even though I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't put it into words. So far it has to be one of the hardest chapters to write. I also promised a few reviewers that I would update by Friday and I actually got it finished midnight that night, however, something happened and it wouldn'tsave my quick edit and than I couldn't log back in. And today was spent at the beach--but now I can finally update! YaYe!! I hope you like it!!

Oh btw, those who are reading my other story--Tangled Up In Me--I will have the second chapter posted either some time later tonight or tomorrow. I actually finished the chapter, but I still need to make some last minute changes. Thanks for all those who review!!Oh and there will be some footnotes on the bottom based on this chapter and the last.

**Not a Part of the Plan**

Chapter 5

Robin rushed down the steps of the garage staircase, with the box of chocolate in his hand. It was already 6:05; he hoped he didn't keep Starfire waiting. Jumping off the fourth step, Robin landed on his feet and onto the garage floor. Straightening out his clothes a bit as he walked, Robin headed toward the T-Car. They had to use the T-Car instead of his R-Cycle because his bike was currently down all thanks to the HIVE. To his surprise Starfire wasn't anywhere near the T-Car or anywhere in the garage.

'Oh, I hope she didn't forget,' frowned Robin as a bunch of emotions seem to take over; worry, disappointment, hurt. 'But, Raven said she saw her all dressed up.' The masked leader leaned against the hood of the car, as he looked down at the box of chocolate. 'What if she was here, but I took too long and she left?' His mind panicked. He can't believe he messed up so early in the date.

"Robin!" a cheerful voice greeted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Star!" Robin said with much excitement. "I--um." It begun, he was struggling for words to say. "Wow, you look nice." His voice was soft because it wasn't until than did he realized just how nice Starfire looked.

"Thank you, Robin," beamed Star as she glided in front of him. "Friend Raven said the very same thing."

With the mention of Raven's name, Robin remembered the box of chocolate in his hand. "Oh, I go--this is for you," Robin quickly corrected himself as he handed Starfire chocolate.

Starfire's eyes lit up with enjoyment as she took the box of chocolate. "Thank you so much, Robin!" with those words, Starfire quickly embraced Robin for a few seconds. Robin swore that if their date ended right there he would be satisfied enough.

Robin let out a short chuckle as they pulled away. "Well should we go?" Starfire nodded her head as Robin unlocked the doors to the T-Car. This was it--he was finally going on date with Starfire, the girl of his dreams.

_x x x_

Robin rubbed the back of his neck as they sat in a booth of a small fast food diner. The ride to the diner was rather silent on his part. That he could live with, he was still struggling for the right words to say. He took note that he never felt this nervous before.

"Robin," Starfire spoke up, as he lowered his menu to see her beautiful face. He smiled. "What is a milkshake? Is it milk that is shaking? Is that even possible?"

Robin laughed, "No Star. A milkshake is kind of a mix between milk and ice cream. It isn't as solid as ice cream and it is thicker than milk, and it has several flavors." The masked teenager stared at the girl in front of him, who appeared to be just as confused as before. "Hm, well how about you just try some?" The waitress appearing just on time.

"Evening, I'm Elsie and I'll be your waitress for the evening. So what will it be?" the early twenties woman greeted with a smile.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, a coke, and strawberry milkshake," ordered Robin as he lowered the menu. He figured Starfire would enjoy strawberry amongst chocolate and vanilla. "Star?" He glanced at the Tamarian.

"Um, I will have a cheeseburger and fries as well," smiled Starfire as she closed the menu. She wasn't quite sure what was good, but she remembered trying a cheeseburger and fries a while back with the other Titans. In her opinion it didn't taste as good as the substance known as mustard, but it was rather delicious.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few," smiled Elsie as she took their menus and walked off.

Robin gave a polite smile and turned his attention to Starfire, who was smiling at him. "I must thank you once again, Robin, for the wonderful chocolate. It is simply delicious," beamed Starfire.

"You're welcome Star. I'm glad you like them," Robin replied, making a mental note to thank Raven. He also wanted to ask her where she bought the box of chocolate. Starfire absolutely adored the chocolate and ate half the box during car ride there. He wanted to be able to buy some more, trouble was he never recognize the plain black box and all he knew was that had associated chocolates inside. Come to think of it, he didn't even know Raven liked sweets like rich chocolate.

"Would you like to try one?" Starfire offered, interrupting Robin's thoughts. She pulled from her bag the box of chocolate. Pulling the cover off, Starfire stuffed another piece of chocolate in her mouth and merely squealed in enjoyment. She pushed the box toward Robin.

"Sure," Robin shrugged as he picked up a chocolate and popped it into his mouth. To his surprise it was actually pretty good. The milk chocolate filled with cameral seemed to melt in his mouth.

"Care for another one?" Starfire smiled as she picked up one more, seeing the pleased expression on his face.

"Um, actually Star, why don't you save the rest for home?" suggested Robin as he put his hand over hers. Starfire looked at him with confusion. "Don't want to spoil your appetite." Realizing he was touching her hand, Robin pulled away trying to fight the color that crept onto his face.

Starfire who didn't seem to take notice of his action nodded her head in agreement. "You are right, Robin. Oh, Beastboy and Cyborg will simply love it. And friend Raven! I am sure even she would find it appealing." She smiled brightly as she closed the box.

Robin smiled, a part of him wondering just how Raven would react to such a situation. Before he could comment or change the subject, Elsie appeared with their dinner. "Here you two go," smiled Elsie as she placed their food on the table. "Anything else I can get ya?"

"No thanks. This is fine for now," Robin said, as Elsie nodded her head before leaving. The masked Titan watched the waitress walk toward another booth before looking at the food in front of him. It wasn't until than did he realize just how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Robin?" Starfire spoke up, as Robin glanced up at her. She held the glass of milkshake in her hands; her eyes in a questionable bemusement. "Is this the milkshake as which I asked about?"

"Yeah, Star. Try it," smiled Robin. Still looking rather unsure, Starfire held the straw to her mouth and took a small sip.

"Oh this is splendid!" Starfire voiced rather loudly. Robin let out a small laugh, a few people in the diner glancing their way.

"Easy Star, if you keep chugging that down you'll be too full to touch the rest of your food," Robin said with a small smile, as he pulled the glass slowly away from her.

Starfire blushed as she swallowed the last gulp of strawberry milkshake. Staring at the cheeseburger and fries, Starfire smiled. "Oh, look Robin, mustard!" Her eyes fallen upon the bottle of mustard, her eyes widening with happiness.

Robin frowned as she squeezed a bunch of mustard on her fries and proceeded to her cheeseburger. "Um, Star. Let me do that," offered Robin with a small nervous smile as he took the mustard from her. The girl was ready to drown her cheeseburger in mustard. Lifting the top bun, Robin put a decent amount of mustard for Starfire.

"Thank you, Robin," replied Starfire as she stuck a mustard cover fry into her mouth.

"You're welcome," smiled Robin, as he took his cheeseburger into his hand. He nearly laughed; her innocence brought a whole new level of happiness in his life.

Starfire proceeded in biting into her mustard filled cheeseburger and eating a couple of more mustard covered fries. The boy had it bad.

_x x x _

Dinner went extremely well in Robin's opinion. They were now sitting in the theater, with about five minutes before the movie actually begins. Robin nervously shifted in his seat. Starfire's hand was already on the armrest between them. Stretching his arms out, Robin inched his hand toward Starfire, debating if he should make a move.

"Robin I am so excited for the movie," Starfire whispered, as she glanced at him.

Robin pulled back his hand and nervously laughed, "Me too Star." Scratching the back of his head, not quite excited about the movie. He was hoping they would catch Ocean's Twelve, but Starfire was so in love with seeing Series of Unfortunate Events. How could he say 'no'? No offense to the movie or anything, he just favored action and adventure over any other genre any day.

"I'm really having a good time, Robin" Starfire softly said, gaining Robin's full attention.

Robin glanced at Starfire, giving her a big smile. That definitely made his day. "Me too, Starfire, me too." Starfire smiled back as the lights dimmed, the trailers slowly starting.

_x x x_

_to be continued_

**Chapter and Character Recaps:**

I know these chapters have been going by rather slowly considering what I have planned for this story. However, after the sixth chapter it will pick up. It was just essential to have--for the storyline and to show the different kinds of relationships between the Titans I'm talking one-to-one.

In chapter four there was a little interaction done between Raven and Cyborg. This was to show their relationship as opposed to the relationship Raven has with Robin--with Cyborg she is a little more comfortable, jokes around a little more and even smiles a bit you get the hint by their mini dialogue.

Iknow I failed to put much interaction with Raven and Beastboy that will happen in a couple chapters from now--can't really say when. This happens for a reason.A little hint: at the moment we have just a glimpse of the relationship Raven and Beastboy have.

If you noticed there isn't much thought and detailed mentioned on Robin's part in this chapter. Same goes with Starfire. It is safe to say, the most details and thoughts a reader will get will be from Raven. MAJOR HINT THERE However, as the story goes on, more of their thoughts as well as details will be revealed. Heh, and since I'm on Robin and Starfire--I had a hard time writing this chapter. Bascially because I had to make sure Robin played the role that he needs Raven's help. So I apologize for a poorly written chapter.

If you haven't caught on by now--everything happens for a reason. Until next time, Take Carez!


End file.
